Battlestar Fleur
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Some years in the future, Earth was devastated and the Wizards and Witches had to travel to space... to find a new world called Qaprica
1. Qaprica

Battlestar Fleur

A Harry Potter story in Outer Space

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling- Inspired by the Battlestar Galactica reimagined series!

* * *

Chapter 1: Qaprica

So the infamous year 2012 had come with the unexplained disaster, terrible fire and shockwaves causing mayhem and death the world over...

All of the Muggles were exterminated within a few days, while the Wizards and Witches of the world, counting with Magic to protect them, were able to survive after suffering casualties that took over ninety percent of them all.

When they came out of their refuges they found nothing but fire and ruins everywhere, and so very soon the Wizards and Witches had no choice but to forsake the shattered planet... and venture out to space where no Muggle had gone before.

After travelling a few weeks they discovered a group of planets where they could live together in peace, and so the Wizards and Witches created the Twelve Colonies of Qavel and decided to start a new way of life and forget the horrors of the past.

Twelve enormous and powerful starships called Battlestars were built to protect these new worlds, one for each of the planets, and so begins our greatest story of all...

* * *

Qaprica was a very beautiful planet with forests and mountains, weather was nice all year and the famous McGonagall City, built beside a giant lake and surrounded by the forests, boasted a population of seven million happy and proud Wizards and Witches!

So one day of November Fleur opened the window and she could see the lake and forests in the distance, the super tall skyscrapers of McGonagall City shining with the happy morning light coming from the twin suns...

"Good morning, my sweetheart!" came Bill's voice all of a sudden from the kitchen- "Victoire has made pancakes for us, come quick before they are cold!"

Fleur was wearing a beautiful silvery dress with blue gloves, and then she closed the window of her bedroom and hurried up to have breakfast with her beloved husband Bill Weasley and their little daughter Victoire.

"I'm coming!" she said- "Save some maple syrup for me please!"

Fleur closed the wooden door, dashed to the bathroom and proceeded to wash her face and her hair before having her breakfast of that day.

* * *

Fleur and Bill lived in a fantastic apartment in one of McGonagall City's tallest skyscrapers, like three hundred stories up in the sky and always with the best view of the city that they could imagine!

Their place was cozy and sophisticated with all the wonders that the new Wizarding Technology had to offer, and little Victoire was happy with her new life in the strange but otherwise attractive planet of Qaprica.

The rest of the Weasley family lived in McGonagall City as well (even though Molly had died in the unexplained disaster back in Earth) and so life was prosperous and happy, as the Wizards and Witches were free of Muggles and had twelve worlds all of their own.

Bill worked in the Space Wizarding Armada (SWA) where he was Captain of the new and dazzling Battlestar William, named in his honour and also larger and more powerful than all the other Battlestars! Meanwhile Fleur took care of little Victoire and worked in the New Hogwarts of Qaprica, where she was the professor of Qaprican Magic and Skills.

Soon, however, Fleur would be Captain of her own Battlestar Fleur of Qaprica...

Life was happy for Fleur, Bill and Victoire (who was, by the way, a freakish veela-werewolf hybrid with fangs, tail, silvery-blonde-red hair and the ability to throw balls of fire, but her parents loved her anyway!) but they did not know, they had no idea that very soon something terrible would change their lives forever...

* * *

"Hello Mommy!" said little Victoire, enjoying her pancakes- "I can't wait for my first day at New Hogwarts of Qaprica!"

Victoire was already wearing her black Hogwarts robes, itching to finally attend the famous Wizarding school for her first year! Fleur was going to take her to the castle that day (which was nearby McGonagall city between forests and the giant lake) while Bill would go to outer space to have yet another day of usual work in the Battlestar William.

The dining room of their apartment was spacious and cute, with wooden floor, white marble walls, a crystal table and wrought iron chairs, apart from Bill's collection of wine bottles and a huge window that gave them a superb view of the city!

"Hello sweetheart!" Fleur replied- "Thanks for making breakfast!"

"Good morning, my precious flower!" Bill said- "I trust you slept well?"

"Perfectly" Fleur said, sitting down- "I love these peaceful nights of Qaprica"

"Battlestar William is receiving new Crew and improvements!" Bill commented- "Sorry, that means that I have to depart early today, but I shall be back tonight anyway! By the way, Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming to have dinner with us"

"That's fine!" Fleur replied- "Can't wait to see Harry again"

Bill Weasley was one of the most respected Captains in the Space Wizarding Armada, and that morning, as usual, he looked so cool wearing his black robes of Captain and his official heavy boots that were given to all Crew of the Battlestars! Fleur loved those cool, dark SWA uniforms and she couldn't wait to be a Captain herself.

"I'll take Victoire with me and later we want to visit the Mall and Central Park" Fleur told her husband happily- "I think that pizza would be great for dinner!"

Victoire finished her breakfast in a hurry and dashed off to her bedroom, getting her owl and all her stuff ready for her first day at Hogwarts! Meanwhile Fleur and Bill kept chatting quite casually that morning, the pancakes were delicious and nothing seemed out of order in the peaceful world of Qaprica...

* * *

Central Park was a place that everyone loved, hidden between super tall skyscrapers and cute malls in the very heart of McGonagall City.

It was very green with grass, trees and bushes everywhere, apart from lakes, meadows, ice rinks to skate all day and trails to have a walk! You could always find a silvery bench to sit down and rest a while, the birds would sing and there was a giant statue of Minerva McGonagall in the middle of the park.

Fleur was sitting on a bench just before the fifty-foot tall statue, admiring the violet sky of Qaprica after reading the plaque that was part of that most beautiful monument: "To Minerva McGonagall, who discovered Qaprica and founded the Twelve Colonies of Qavel for us all. We owe you our Peaceful worlds. Rest in Peace"

It was a perfect day in Central Park with many wizards and witches walking around in their everyday lives, and Fleur, who had finally quitted her job at Hogwarts so she could become a Battlestar Captain in a few weeks, had decided to chill out for the rest of the day. Victoire had disappeared somewhere playing with little Teddy Lupin, and Fleur, wearing that day her best silvery dress, had been shopping for hours at the best mall of McGonagall City!

"Bill is sure telling me that I have spent too much!" she thought, taking a look at her large collection of shopping bags around her- "Who cares, now I shall be a Battlestar Captain as well and we can pay it all"

A blonde young girl passed by handing leaflets, and when Fleur asked curiously for one, the girl beamed and walked straight for her.

"It's coming!" the girl said- "Very soon! Just wait..."

Fleur took the large, white leaflet with blue and silvery letters and she saw the words that were written on it:

"SYLON: Life was never Easier!"

"What's a Sylon?" Fleur asked herself as the girl disappeared- "Life was never easier?"

"Hello Fleur!" said a familiar voice, and a red-haired woman had appeared all of a sudden!

* * *

"Hello Ginny" Fleur replied as she was sitting down beside her- "What a pleasant surprise! How is your work at the Armada so far?"

Ginny was wearing her black SWA robes and looked so cool with her long and fiery red hair, seeming to be very happy and proud that particular day.

"Fantastic!" she replied- "You know that we shall work together on Battlestar Fleur, but today I was granted a tour of the William and it's superb"

"I know, six thousand feet long" Fleur said- "The best armor of all Battlestars!"

Battlestar William was indeed the joy and pride of the Space Wizarding Armada, everyone wanted to serve on it and Bill was already a very famous Captain! Meanwhile, Battlestar Fleur was five thousand feet long and its armor and artillery batteries were rather outdated for the new standards of Qaprica...

"The William's artillery is the most powerful that I have seen!" Ginny continued- "It has over three hundred batteries and twelve missile tubes, but I have no idea how many warheads are part of its reserves these days"

Fleur was not very happy to hear about artillery firepower and nuclear warheads, as actually her personal goal as a Battlestar Captain was to make the Fleur a guardian starship and keep peace without attacking anyone.

"We don't need all of that anyway" Fleur said- "Life is perfect! What could possibly happen in the Twelve Colonies of Qavel to affect us?"

"You know, we can never be sure!" Ginny replied- "Luna has joined the Armada as well, maybe she will be on the Fleur with us"

"Wonderful!" Fleur said- "Just three more weeks"

"I have to go now" Ginny said, standing up in a hurry- "I have to plan my wedding day, Harry says that he wants it simple but I'm getting everything ready for the full blast!"

"See you other day!" Fleur said, and Ginny disappeared in the distance flying with her new Qaprican Firefly Broomstick.

Fleur looked up at the sky and the stars that were always visible in the violet sky of Qaprica, and she thought, she tried to imagine what could possibly go wrong in the perfect life of these twelve perfect worlds...

The Twelve monstrous Battlestars were the greatest power that the wizards and witches had ever created, but even with them they could not feel really safe after the unexplained disaster that had almost wiped out all life back in Earth.

"What if something happens?" Fleur asked herself- "What if someday we have to leave Qaprica and seek a new world somewhere up there?"

The stars were twinkling in the violet sky, and Fleur sighed as she stared peacefully at their magic and their beauty.

To Be Continued!


	2. Sylons

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 2: Sylons

The cold Qaprican night was charming with a starry sky and winds coming from the mountains, everyone in McGonagall City was getting ready to celebrate Christmas soon and that day, November 30, Bill had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to have dinner!

Fleur had invited Ginny too and she had also baked a huge pizza for them all, Bill had opened his best Qaprican wine and the Christmas tree was gleaming with countless colourful lights while little Victoire, who was riding her toy broomstick, was flying all around the apartment.

"Congratulations Harry!" Bill cheered, rising his wine glass- "You don't get promoted to Captain everyday! Just wait, you're going to love the Battlestars"

They were enjoying dinner at the table of the dining room, the window displaying that night a wonderful view of McGonagall City that looked like a vast ocean of lights...

"Thanks" Harry muttered, enjoying pizza with wine- "You know I didn't really want to be part of the Armada, I just want to have a long and happy life with Ginny! However the honour is too great to reject, so I had to accept"

Harry had been recently awarded status of Battlestar Captain by the High Council of McGonagall City, and his new starship, the relatively new-design Battlestar Harry, was to patrol the outskirts of Qavel's solar system to ward off any potential dangers and threats.

"I'm so proud!" Ginny said, rising her wine glass as well- "Maybe I can ask to serve on the Harry after I complete my duty with Fleur, so cheers!"

"Cheers Harry!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione, who were also planning to get married soon.

Fleur appeared with pasta and cheese for all, Victoire was laughing and screaming in delight while she flew around the table and then the Wiz-Y screen, (a wizarding technology craft similar to a LED-TV) which was beside the door, showed them yet another mysterious advertising that Fleur had seen already seven times that day!

Large silvery and blue letters appeared saying: SYLON! Life was never Easier! Wait for it!

"What do you think is that new Sylon thing?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but they are promoting that all over the city!" Fleur said- "They were handing out leaflets at Central Park today"

Hermione drew out a book from her bag while Ginny played with Victoire, and so they continued having dinner and talking about life in the Space Wizarding Armada, wondering what that SYLON mystery could turn out to be after all...

* * *

The first day of December the famous Sylons finally appeared, they were displayed for sale at the best Malls only, everyone was very surprised by them and they immediately caused happiness and furor all over McGonagall City and all other cities of Qaprica!

Sylons turned out to be domestic robots that were six-feet tall, all silvery and cute, with two long legs, two arms with claw-like hands, a large head and a red light that was their eyes which would go all the time from left to right, and they were intelligent and designed to work in the House on all domestic works that you could possibly think of...

Fleur dashed to the Mall very excited but they were all gone, so that night Bill ordered a Sylon to be delivered to their apartment! Then, just two days later a large wooden box came by giant-owl wizarding mail and Fleur, itching to try her new Sylon for the first time, opened it immediately with a large iron bar.

The wooden box had large red letters that said: "SYLON: Life was never Easier!" and then out the Sylon came, walking and talking and ready to clean the bathroom, clean the kitchen, clean Victoire's messy bedroom and make breakfast everyday!

Fleur began to boss it around all the time and the Sylon never complained, their apartment had never been cleaner and Life had never been easier! Bill was happy with the Sylon and Fleur simply loved it, while Victoire liked to play with it and the Sylon would tell her fairytales every night before her sleep time...

The Sylon always prepared the most delicious food three times a day!

* * *

Within a few days there were tens of thousands of Sylons in McGonagall City, and you could see them everywhere in the streets attending their masters!

Sylons would take the dogs to walk, clean the litter of the cats, mow the grass in the parks, buy everything necessary in the markets, take out the trash and even take the little Wizards and Witches to Hogwarts and pick them up at night...

Millions of Sylons manufactured in Qaprica were exported to the other eleven planets of Qavel, and Wizards and Witches would boss them all the time!

* * *

So the night of December 16 Fleur came home after having fun at the Mall, and she found a perfectly clean apartment, Bill was busy in outer space, Victoire was attending a party at a friend's place and her Sylon was staring peacefully at the stars...

Fleur ordered the Sylon to prepare a pizza and open wine, and after taking a shower with strawberry shampoo and bubbles, Fleur sat on her favourite couch and proceeded to enjoy her pizza and wine watching a movie on the huge Wiz-Y screen.

"Sylon!" Fleur called- "Come here, I need you to work as a stool for my feet!"

The Sylon turned around slowly and stared at her for a few seconds, the red light in its face moving from left to right all the time... and then, seemingly unhappy by that order, it walked towards Fleur and bent on its knees so that his back would support Fleur's clean and strawberry-smelling pale feet.

"Life was never Easier!" Fleur exclaimed happily, rising her wine glass.

"I don't like this!" the Sylon said- "You should treat me better after cleaning your entire house..."

"Oh, shut up!" Fleur said, and she kept watching her movie and enjoying her wine!

To Be Continued!


	3. The Sylons Attack

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sylons Attack

Christmas came and it was a beautiful night in McGonagall City, with countless stars twinkling and the violet moon so high up in the sky...

Fleur, Bill and Victoire had enjoyed a fun dinner with wine, turkey and pasta, sharing with Ginny and Ron as well! The Sylon had been acting mysteriously all day, but they didn't really care and simply enjoyed Christmas and their presents. Fleur got a new dress from her husband, while she gave him a superb new Qaprican Firefly broomstick and they gave Victoire many new plushies and cute girly toys.

Meanwhile, the Sylon did not get any presents at all!

Sadly, Bill was called by the Space Wizarding Armada all of a sudden, well past midnight (something strange is happening, they said) and they called Ginny and Ron as well to fly to Battlestar William immediately, so they all left and Fleur and Victoire were left alone.

Victoire was very sleepy and went to bed at last, and then Fleur, after staring for a long time at the Christmas tree and its colourful lights, went to sleep as well...

* * *

It was a quiet morning, the wind was whispering outside and a very sleepy Fleur, wearing her white and violet nightgown with her silvery slippers, walked out of her bedroom to discover that the apartment was a total mess and that her Sylon had not cleaned anything at all!

The dishes needed cleaning, there were empty wine bottles everywhere and the floor was a disaster, so Fleur, walking around with her long silvery hair a total mess, was looking for her Sylon and wondering where it had gone to or what could have happened to it.

Nothing, just the silence and the solitude in her apartment...

"Where is my Sylon?" Fleur asked herself standing in the dining room, Victoire was still sleeping peacefully in her room and then it finally happened!

* * *

Artillery fire was coming like a meteor shower from the sky, fiery red bursts that hit the super tall skyscrapers of McGonagall City...

"WHAT?" Fleur screamed, watching horrified how many skyscrapers were blown to pieces in seconds amid violent fires and explosions- "What is happening!"

The apartment shook when the tower was hit by shockwaves and shrapnel, Fleur falling to the floor while Victoire, waking up, began to cry and scream.

"Mommy!"

"Victoire!" Fleur screamed, trying to get up between broken glass and fire- "Come here!"

The main door opened violently and Bill appeared, wearing his full Battlestar Captain uniform and looking terrified and pale.

"Fleur, quick!" he said- "Get Victoire, we have to get the heck out of here!"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Fleur said, and then little Victoire came crying and screaming for her mother- "Bill, what...?"

"The Sylons have attacked us!" he replied, picking up his daughter- "We have no time! Our Serpents are ready, COME!"

In that instant an artillery blast hit Central Park and the terrible explosion shook skyscrapers miles away, terrified people running madly in the streets while millions were dying all over the shattered city...

Fleur and Bill left behind their burning apartment in a hurry, Victoire trying to reach her little toy broomstick seconds before the roof collapsed and everything disappeared in fires and ash.

* * *

Two little ships were leaving the atmosphere and reaching outer space at wonderful speed, and both of them, looking like arrow heads and thirty feet long, were silver and blue with a very bright red light gleaming from behind.

Fleur was piloting the first while Bill was with Victoire in the other, and then, finally leaving Qaprica hundreds of miles below them, they were joined by thousands of other little ships and a terrible scenario appeared before their eyes:

Huge halfmoon-shaped starships were fighting the Battlestars with missiles and artillery, explosions and shrapnel everywhere while thousands of little fighter ships, both SWA Serpents and strange half-moon ones, were flying and fighting wherever you would look.

"My God!" Fleur shrieked, crying as she watched how a distant Battlestar, already missing parts, was taking a severe beating from artillery fire and a large burst of missiles- "No!"

"FIRE!" Bill screamed, and all the Serpents around them attacked with gunfire.

Fleur pressed the weapon controls and her Serpent shot a fiery burst, many enemy fighters blown to pieces before her eyes... it was awful, and she could do nothing but cry as she witnessed the fierce battle and the infinite stars twinkling in the dark space...

"Fleur!" Bill called her- "Get to your Battlestar and take command!"

"Flak field!" she replied, her voice tearing apart- "Flak field! Flak field! FLAK FIELD!"

Fleur and Bill maneuvered desperately and evaded artillery fire coming from a huge Sylon starship, but many other Serpents were not lucky and they began to get hit...

"I'm hit!" screamed a voice- "Captain William...!"

They were exploding as the fiery bursts hit them with no mercy, explosions everywhere and shrapnel taken by the shockwaves while Qaprica, so far below them, looked devastated by the artillery and Warhead attacks.

"Take her to the William!" Fleur screamed to her husband, heartbroken and thinking of her daughter- "It's a stronger ship..."

Fleur saw how Bill and Victoire were disappearing far away into the battle, husband and wife gazing into each other's eyes a last time... Battlestar William looked like a monster in the distance throwing flak fields at the Sylon Moonstars, and Fleur, crying and evading the attacks, flew straight to her own starship.

Battlestar Fleur looked like a giant shadow in the battle, menacing in looks and military in design, and just a few Serpents were flying into it while thousands would come out...

* * *

"Report!" Fleur screamed, already wearing her Battlestar Captain outfit.

Ginny and Luna Lovegood had been commanding the Fleur so far, many other Crew attending screens and controls while the ship, receiving attacks, would shake hard with fire and sparks flying everywhere around them!

Inside the Battlestar looked similar to a submarine, all dark with red lights, a military ship and not a cruiser...

"Captain Fleur!" Ginny replied, looking up at her- "Minimal damage, all batteries ready!"

"Sylon starship just before us!" Luna said, and Fleur, looking out across the great window of the bridge, saw that one of those giant and awful Moonstar ships was in perfect range for her Battlestar's weapons.

"FRONT BATTERIES, FIRE!"

The main front batteries of the Fleur shot a searing flak that hit the Sylon Moonstar squarely, explosions coming from the enemy ship- the raw kinetic energy of those weapons was formidable, shockwaves appearing while the starship was suffering terrible damage...

"Warheads ready!" Ginny said.

"What are you waiting for?" Fleur shrieked, and then the Battlestar sent three nuclear missiles that hit the Sylon starship and blew it to particles in a huge blast of a searing white light...

* * *

"That came from the Fleur!" Hermione said in the bridge of the William.

Bill cheered and waved his fists with courage while the William, still unscathed, was taking many attacks and delivering missiles to the enemy Moonstars all around it...

"Please help!" came Harry's voice from the communications device- "We're trapped!"

"Get all the Warheads ready!" Bill yelled like a roar- "These bloody Sylons will never..."

The William was hit by something terrible and the entire Battlestar was shaken, crew sent flying through the air while sparks appeared everywhere and the alarms began to cry and howl- the bridge was dark and full of smoke, red lights weakening and little Victoire, pale and crying for her mother, screaming in fear...

"HELP!" came Harry's voice again, desperate and furious- "HELP! HELP...!"

* * *

Fleur saw in horror how the Battlestar Harry, already critically damaged and trapped between the flak fields, was hit by three nuclear warheads at once and finally exploded in a huge blast of fire and white light...

"HARRY, NO!" Ginny shrieked- "HARRY!"

Qaprica was getting hit by countless nuclear missiles coming from hundreds of Sylon starships, the entire planet in fire while all Wizarding cities were shattered to ashes just before their eyes.

"Qaprica!" Fleur screamed heartbroken- "No!"

Then the Fleur was shaken again under terrible attacks, sparks flying everywhere while the awful alarms began to sound-

"When did they build all of these?" Luna asked, apparently very calm while outside the Fleur was getting hit by a nuclear warhead after another.

"The battle is lost!" Fleur shrieked- "We have to get out of here!"

"A civilian fleet is following us!" Luna said- "Our FTL drive is almost ready!"

"JUMP!" Fleur ordered, and in that instant, her eyes teary and red, she saw for a split second how the William was hit by a terrible warhead-

The huge William disappeared in a searing blast of white light, and then Battlestar Fleur jumped across space and time...

To Be Continued!


	4. Solitude and Fire

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 4: Solitude and Fire

Qaprica and all the other Colonies of Qavel had been annihilated by the surprise attack, the Sylons had no mercy after the battle came to an end and the twelve planets, all hit with nuclear warheads for several days, were utterly devastated to the point that no Life was left on them.

Millions of Wizards and Witches had died that tragic Christmas day, either killed by the blasts or by radiation poisoning days later...

Very few of them had managed to flee the planets when the attack started, and even less had escaped as the Sylon Moonstars, outnumbering the Battlestars, had targeted civilian fleets and destroyed almost all of them!

Even though the Sylon fleet had suffered casualties they had destroyed many of the Battlestars, tens of thousands of lives lost in the battle... the fate of the William and its Captain Bill Weasley was unknown (perhaps blown to particles by nuclear warheads!) but there was a rather outdated ship that had escaped, a ship that was now trying to find a new world that Wizards and Witches could call home.

Battlestar Fleur was carrying the last remnants of humanity, but space was a cold and lonely place and they had nowhere to go...

* * *

Fleur was staring out at space across the window of her personal room twelve days after the attack, outer space was so scary and unimaginably vast and even though the view was beautiful, she could see nothing but the infinite stars and the civilian fleet just beside her Battlestar.

Her blue eyes were teary, hoping to see somewhere the outline of the William...

"Where are you?" she whispered, crying silently and looking at the stars- "My William, my Victoire, what happened to you?"

Fleur could still see in her mind the image of the William getting a terrible hit, that searing blast of white light just an instant before the Fleur escaped... What had happened to the most powerful Battlestar of the Space Wizarding Armada? She was trusting that the William had resisted, but after all they knew very well that almost no one had escaped.

The Sylons had practically exterminated their creators!

Fleur was recalling the memories of her life at Qaprica with Bill and their daughter, all those wonderful and happy days of a perfect life when they never imagined that something like this could happen one day...

All those sunny Qaprican days were over and now here she was, commanding which was perhaps the last Battlestar and the last remnants of humanity, all alone in dark space, fearing another Sylon attack and trying to find a new world to call home!

She could almost hear the laughter of Victoire having her breakfast every morning, flying with her little toy broomstick all over the apartment...

Fleur was crying silently, the stars reflected on her teary blue eyes... and then the metal door opened and a happy, dreamy-looking woman came in, walking quietly into the room and stopping a few paces from her Captain.

* * *

"Report, whatever" Fleur said, her voice weak and broken.

"Well, the Battlestar is severely damaged" said Luna Lovegood, wearing her black uniform and beaming dreamily with a rather bright voice.

"Oh really?" Fleur asked, looking at her for a second- "I had no idea!"

"So the repairs have to continue" Luna went on- "The Sylons seem to be following us but we cannot be sure. We have only seventy batteries ready in case of attack, thirty warheads have been prepared, the FTL drive is giving trouble and coffee is bad"

"Any signs of the William?" Fleur asked, turning around to look at the stars.

"Sorry" Luna said- "Fleur, I am sure that they are out there, somewhere..."

Fleur remained silent, Luna hugged her and then came Ginny's voice from the Battlestar's sound system: "Captain, I think you may find this interesting!"

* * *

Fleur walked with heavy steps into the now repaired bridge, Luna was following, many other crew were walking around and there Ginny was, illuminated by the red lights and looking at the giant crystal screen with a light of interest gleaming in her eyes!

The screen showed a possible jump route to a distant place somewhere in the other side of the galaxy, and Ginny, pressing many keys, was trying to calculate whether or not such a giant jump was within the Fleur's diminished capabilities.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, sitting down on her crystal and marble Captain seat.

"Fleur, at last it seems that we have found something!" Ginny said after pressing more keys, turning around to look at her- "There is a Qaprica-like planet seventy thousand light years from us- I know it's far, but if we calculate the right jump then maybe..."

"That's too far" Fleur replied- "We haven't even repaired our FTL drive yet!"

There was a long silence, Ginny shrugged and Fleur, feeling sorry for what she had said, looked peacefully into her eyes.

"You know, he would have liked you to be brave" Ginny said with a soft voice.

"We have to try anything we can!" Luna commented- "When we left Earth forever we had no idea what was going to happen, and after all we were lucky and discovered Qaprica"

Fleur was thinking of Bill and Victoire again, the views of McGonagall city, the malls, her apartment, her peaceful life, all those wonderful nights, the violet sky and the perfect beauty of the planet that she had learned to call home...

"When we left Earth there were millions of us" Fleur said with a dark voice- "Now we have twelve thousand people, and that's it"

Luna had taken a coffee mug from somewhere and walked towards the screen, and meanwhile Ginny, looking sad but understanding, walked towards Fleur and hugged her with love.

"I miss him too, and Ron was on the William as well" she said- "And... I still cry for Harry, I can see in my mind the moment when his Battlestar exploded! We were going to get married, and now it will never happen- the William, at least, is likely to be out there like we are"

"I just want to see them again..."

"At least the coffee is getting better!" Luna said- "Captain Fleur, the civilian fleet is calling and they demand to..."

Fleur looked up at the window and saw fiery flak flying past the ship at a hell of a speed. Heavy artillery fire was coming from somewhere behind, and a second later another attack came and missed the Battlestar by few yards...

"It's them!" Fleur screamed, Ginny dashed to the controls, Luna dropped her coffee and then Battlestar Fleur took a hit- "Battle stations and all weapons ready!"

The battle alarms began to howl, and everyone all over the ship was running, screaming and taking positions to fight! Another hit came as the Fleur was turning around to face its attackers, the civilian fleet trying to take cover behind the enormous Battlestar...

"It's seven of them!" Ginny said, sending orders to the batteries.

"Send all our Serpents!" Fleur ordered- "We go for glory or death!"

Two more artillery blasts made a hit but the shaken armor resisted, and then Fleur, discovering in the distance the seven Sylon Moonstars that had come to attack, prepared the warheads herself before giving the order with a high scream:

"Front batteries, FIRE!"

* * *

Battlestar Fleur shot a searing flak field that reached the Sylon starships within seconds, two of them getting hit and tearing apart between fire and formidable blasts- the five others evaded the attack, maneuvering around very fast with the intention to surround the Fleur and attack it from all directions at the same time!

The two damaged Sylon Moonstars managed to fire artillery and three missiles before getting blown up by the flak, all of that hitting the damaged Fleur's armor with no mercy- the Battlestar was shaken and inside people were falling amid smoke and sparks, but so far the old and outdated Fleur had proven to have a formidable resistance.

"The armor is holding!" Fleur said, maneuvering the Battlestar herself to escape from seven incoming flak attacks- Left side batteries, FIRE!"

Two more Sylon missiles missed the Fleur by feet, hitting instead the civilian fleet and causing mayhem and great casualties- then the Battlestar attacked and its heavy artillery fire hit another Sylon Moonstar, quickly tearing it apart and leaving it burning and crippled!

"They hit the civilian fleet!" Ginny shrieked- "THE FLEET!"

And indeed the thirty civilian ships were burning, people inside screaming and dying...

"Later!" Fleur screamed, and as she pressed the special keys a particularly large nuclear warhead was sent across the space straight at a fourth Sylon starship- it was hit squarely and there was a searing blast of white light, the Moonstar blown in an instant to radiation and particles...

The Serpents were now engaging the little Sylon fighters, thousands of them flying everywhere and attacking with missiles and gunfire- then the remaining three Sylon Moonstars had surrounded the Fleur effectively, attacking together with missiles and flak fields!

"We are trapped!" Luna screamed, and for the first time there was angst in her otherwise bright and dreamy voice- "Captain, thirty batteries are damaged! They have hit the FTL drive again!"

The Fleur was getting hit all over and the entire Battlestar was shaking, lights weakening and alarms howling all the time- the civilians that had been received into the military ship were running for cover and screaming everywhere, and it seemed that this time the heroic Battlestar Fleur had no way to escape...

"Armor fractures!" Ginny shrieked- "FLEUR!"

Fleur took control of the front batteries and managed to hit another Sylon Moonstar, but it resisted the blasts somehow and kept attacking- then the Fleur was hit with two nuclear warheads that damaged the armor even further, it seemed that there was no way out, Fleur was getting ready to ram the Battlestar on any of them and finally it happened:

A monstrous dark outline appeared in the space a few miles from them, searing flak coming from its Qaprican batteries...

"Is that...?" Fleur whispered in glee, crying in delight...

To be Continued!


	5. An Inspiration to Survive

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 5: An Inspiration to Survive

A visibly damaged but otherwise operational Battlestar William had come to the rescue, appearing just in time and delivering a devastating artillery attack!

The flak hit the first and largest Sylon Moonstar within seconds, explosions appearing all over it as the ship, crippled, was quickly torn apart and then exploded like it had been hit by warheads- the William's batteries were after all the most powerful of all Battlestars, and then the other two Moonstars prepared to fight.

"It's them!" exclaimed Fleur, so happy to see once again the formidable outline of the six thousand feet long Battlestar William.

Ginny cheered together with everyone else in the bridge, Fleur was waving her fists and Luna was hopping, and then, as the two remaining Sylon Moonstars were sending missiles against the surprise newcomer, Bill called and his voice sounded extremely excited and relieved:

"Fleur!" he said- "Just in time! Hang on, they are no match for us!"

The William took the missile hits with little effect, advanced towards them like a huge menacing shadow and answered with another burst of fire from its devastating front batteries, which the Sylon Moonstars, maneuvering desperately, somehow managed to evade- however one of them was partially hit, unable to escape when the William shot two missiles that made a perfect hit.

The sixth Sylon starship exploded amid fires and shrapnel, and then the last remaining Moonstar, escaping by sheer luck, decided to run for it and jumped back to its Sylon base just seconds before the William opened fire once again.

* * *

Hermione was screaming in victory, Ron was cheering, dozens of crew in the bridge were celebrating like they had won a Quidditch championship and Bill, who was nothing but relieved that they had appeared just in time, picked up little Victoire and cleaned with kindness her teary blue eyes...

"We did it, my sweetie" he whispered between the screams and cheers- "We found your mother and saved her in the last moment!"

"Thank you daddy!"

Victoire was now wearing a black Space Wizarding Armada uniform of her size, she had found a new toy broomstick somewhere in the Battlestar and she looked simply ecstatic by the thought of seeing her mother Fleur once again!

"Fleur?" Bill asked, calling again the shaken, falling apart Battlestar just seven miles from them- "This is the William calling! Fleur, is everything alright?"

Seconds later the reply came at last, Hermione and Ron also listening carefully beside Bill:

"My William!" she said with a broken voice, clearly in tears- "I knew it, I knew that you were somewhere out there! Are you alright? How is our Victoire?"

"I am here mommy!" Victoire screamed- "This Battlestar thing is very strong!"

"Bill, it's me!" shrieked Ginny- "I'm fine! RON! Ron, are you there?"

"Sure I am!" Ron replied- "We have suffered many casualties, but most of us are fine! Hermione is well too, it seems that we came just in time- I can't wait to hug you sister"

"Sadly, we can't say the same for Harry" Hermione said.

Battlestar William was now advancing towards the devastated Fleur, escape pods coming from the shattered civilian fleet-

"Fleur, we are receiving the civilians" Bill said- "Please wait, very soon we shall see each other and be together again"

Fleur was crying in relief, Luna was hugging her and Ginny was screaming in delight at the thought of seeing her two brothers again, but out there in space, somewhere many light years away, the escaping Sylon Moonstar had been received by the others and very soon they would come back seeking their vengeance...

* * *

Clapping was coming from hundreds of Wizards and Witches in the Fleur's vast and almost empty Serpents deck, it was a rare and happy moment amid such disasters and there she was, Captain Fleur running towards Captain Bill while he was also dashing towards her!

"My William!" she screamed, and then they were finally entwined in a powerful hug.

"Fleur!" was all Bill could say, and then they kissed- it was a scene of love and life that inspired everyone around them, at last something good, at last something that was proof that Life was still resisting against war and death.

It was something worth to fight for, inspiration for survival...

"Mom, Dad!" called Victoire, and then Fleur picked her up- "Hello mommy!"

"I missed you, little trouble" Fleur said.

Ginny was hugging Ron and then Bill went to greet her while Fleur played with her daughter, and a few minutes later everyone began the return to their duties- it was certainly a day to celebrate, but there were still many things to be done...

* * *

Out of nine thousand civilians in the fleet just three thousand had survived the recent Sylon raid, and leaving behind their damaged little ships, they were received in the Fleur and the William and lodged as best as it was possible in those military vessels.

The Fleur was being repaired in a hurry after the terrible beating it had suffered, which had been so violent that Bill had no idea how the outdated Battlestar resisted (especially worrying were the fractures in its armor!) and the William was damaged too after the first Sylon attack and many other raids that the Battlestar had fought.

Well over a thousand Serpents were flying around the Battlestars and patrolling space looking for any sign of the Sylons, but things were peaceful and calm for days after...

Bill and Victoire stayed with Fleur for seven happy days before returning to the William, and both Captains, trying not to think about the happy life that they had left behind, were now trying to find a way to jump to a very distant planet that could be a new home for the last remnants of humanity.

* * *

Fleur was staring at the stars from the window of her personal room, all those beautiful lights twinkling and reflected on her eyes...

"We can find it" she whispered- "We can find a new home"

Space was as vast and scary as it had always been, but having seen and hugged again her husband and her daughter was like a light in her heart, like a magical sign that said that things could turn out to work well after all.

Like Luna had said, maybe in the end they would find another beautiful planet to call home and build their lives again...

It was like the stars were calling her, and after a few minutes Fleur went to bed and fell asleep happy and full of peace.

However, the Sylons were still out there...

To Be Continued!


	6. Where no Wizard had gone Before

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 6: Where no Wizard had gone Before

Fleur's black Captain boots walked into her Battlestar's bridge with proud and heavy steps, the red lights and screens were very bright all around her, crew were busy with their instruments and keyboards and then Ginny, turning around to face her Captain, performed a military march and a perfect salute of the Space Wizarding Armada.

"All is ready, Captain!" she said full of pride, her left hand still rigid on her forehead- "We have calculated the jump route and coordinated with the William"

"The FTL drive is working just fine!" said Luna, pressing keys and checking a screen.

Fleur walked towards her crystal and marble Captain seat watching the infinite stars across the giant window, thinking of the dark beauty of space and the unimaginably large distance that they were just about to travel...

"Thanks" she said- "Are all civilians ready?"

"All is well and secured" Ginny replied after checking other screen- "We have repaired the Battlestar as best as we could, armor fractures fixed, seventy batteries ready for battle and thirty warheads prepared just in case"

"Communicate with the William"

Luna pressed a large red key and then Fleur said "This is the Fleur calling"

"Hello Fleur" Bill's voice said, coming with clarity from the repaired sound system of the bridge- "We have coordinated our FTL drives and everything is ready, the William is in good shape! Civilians secured, now shall we get this show on the road?"

Fleur looked beautiful and proud, her silvery blonde hair and blue eyes making a sharp contrast with her black Captain uniform and the dark, intimidating interior of the Battlestar... the stars out there were looking just magical, and here they were at last, the moment to go for it and find a new world for all Wizards and Witches to call home.

"We coordinate in three, two, one..." Fleur said.

Ginny was breathing very rapidly, Luna was looking out at the stars with a dreamy look in her eyes and then both Captains gave the order at the same time:

"JUMP!"

Two dazzling flashes of white light, two Battlestars disappearing and then the Fleur and the William, coordinated to perfection, jumped instantly and travelled to a place where no Wizard had gone before...

* * *

Fleur saw across the window a nearby planet that was dark blue and attractive, a planet the same size of Earth or Qaprica, a peaceful place where they could finally start all over again and forget once more the violence and horrors of the past.

"It's so cute" Luna said with a soft voice.

That planet featured oceans and clouds, forests and mountains, it looked like a dream after all these nightmares of fire and death- the two wizarding Battlestars were now advancing slowly towards it, crew and civilians cheering all over the ships, but then...

"What's that?" Fleur asked.

She could see in the distance something that looked like a collection of silvery stars glowing with red lights, at least twenty or so of them that were flying like whispers in the dark space, creepily advancing towards the William and the Fleur-

The silvery stars were perhaps thirty miles away, Fleur was having a really nasty feeling about them and then Ginny shrieked:

"It's them!"

"The William is calling!" Luna said, and a second later Bill's voice came from the sound system once again:

"I knew it Fleur, they had been waiting for us! We have to coordinate our attack, all batteries ready, fire your warheads NOW!"

"Wait, we have to make them split!" Fleur replied, but it was already too late:

* * *

Fiery flak attacks were passing by the Battlestars and the Fleur got a hit, the armor holding strong while the kinetic energy blows, raw and devastating, caused terrible explosions all along the left side of the ship- the William shot a warhead that reached the Sylon Moonstars squadron within seconds, a huge, searing blast of white light illuminating the dark space...

"All Serpents to battle!" Fleur ordered with power- "Front batteries, FIRE!"

Hundreds of pilots were dashing across the Battlestar's hallways, all getting their gear and hearts ready for the fight- they were climbing on their Serpents, and then entire squadrons of the little fighter ships were coming out and escorting the huge Battlestars... all heading proudly towards the last and greatest battle of all Wizarding history.

Fleur was maneuvering her Battlestar and evading a shower of flak and seven missiles, civilians inside taking cover as best as they could- the heavy artillery attack from the Fleur hit three more Sylon starships tearing them to pieces, but the others, which now seemed to be more than thirty, were already maneuvering with the intention to outnumber the Battlestars and trap them!

The William shot another nuclear warhead that hit squarely and blew to particles other five of the enemy Moonstars, but then a particularly fast warhead came and hit the William causing a dreadful blast of white light...

"Watch out!" Ginny screamed, a searing blue shockwave from the nuclear blast coming straight at them- "Captain, they are trying to..."

The Fleur was hit by the shockwave, receiving at the same time many artillery hits on the front and the left side of the ship!

The entire Battlestar was shaken, but a few miles to their right the proud William had resisted with little effect- it looked like a shadow in fire, and it was now attacking with seven fast missiles and all the power of its batteries.

"Report!" Fleur screamed, sparks appearing everywhere with smoke and fires as the Battlestar was shaking.

"We have taken minimal damage, armor is holding!" Ginny replied- "Warheads twelve and seventeen are ready on the tubes!"

"FIRE!" Fleur said, and with two flashes of fire the two missiles torn their way across space and destroyed twelve more Sylon starships in two giant blasts of white light-

The mile-long Sylon Moonstars were clearly no match for two wizarding Battlestars, but they had the advantage of the numbers and they could maneuver more easily- many of them had escaped the destructive wrath of the William and the Fleur, now taking positions and waiting the perfect moment to attack...

* * *

Victoire Weasley was hiding in a refuge room with many other little Witches and Wizards, all huddled up on the cold metal floor and crying as the powerful Battlestar William, fighting with all its might, was taking severe hits and shaking all over from the nuclear blasts outside...

The red lights would weaken and twinkle with every hit, sparks falling and the air full with the acrid smell of smoke-

"I am so scared" said a little blonde girl, holding Victoire's hand.

"I am too" she replied- "We have to trust, be brave! My Dad and Mom can do it, we shall have a new world and live in peace again"

Then came a particularly harsh shaking, kids screaming in the darkness-

* * *

"That one was strong!" Bill roared in the bridge- "Report!"

"We have armor fractures!" Hermione said, Ron was pressing keys to get more warheads ready and many fighting Serpents were still coming from the William- "Left side batteries damaged from thirteen to twenty, we have low ammunition, Bill!"

"Damn it!" he said- "There are at least other fifteen of them!"

"We are getting surrounded!" Ron screamed- "Warheads twenty and twenty seven are ready!"

"Wait till we have a better aim!"

Bill could see across the window how the beaten up Battlestar Fleur was maneuvering with admirable skill, severely hit and burning all over but still shooting searing flak fields and destroying other two Sylon Moonstars...

"My flower..." he whispered, thinking that maybe they would not make it out of this one.

Then Captain William had an idea, and he imagined that it just might work...

To Be Continued!


	7. A New World

Battlestar Fleur

* * *

Chapter 7: A New World

With two flashes of fire came two more warheads of the William, and those silvery missiles, searing their way across dark space, hit a particularly large Sylon Moonstar and blew it to radiation and particles-

The blue shockwave was spreading like an awful ball of light, and when other Sylon Moonstars were hit by it they were quickly torn apart to pieces and exploded seconds later... that made Bill realize that his idea was the key to a desperate final victory, and he decided to order the new strategy right away trying not to think how much it would cost in the end.

"Fleur!" he called his wife.

"We are resisting!" she replied seconds later- "Bill, we have to..."

"I am sure that these are the entire Sylon fleet, all that is left of it after the many raids against the William" he said rather calmly- "It's all of them, here and now we have to take them out once and for all!"

"I know!" Fleur replied- "It's our last chance, we have to keep fighting and..."

"Listen to me" Bill continued, Ron and Hermione staring up at him- "Get ready to receive all our escape pods with all of the William's crew and civilians- We are setting all our warheads to explode on impact, and we shall ram the Battlestar against that huge Sylon Moonstar over there"

Ron looked terrified but inspired at the same time, and Hermione, silently crying, was looking out at the stars and the Sylon starships getting closer to the William-

"WHAT?" Fleur shrieked with a broken voice.

"Please don't argue, just get ready!" Bill roared- "The shockwave shall be powerful enough to shatter all of them! Start maneuvering the Fleur, you have to get some distance, get close to the planet and brace for impact..."

"Bill, no!" Fleur screamed in tears, but the communication was cut.

Ron and Hermione were looking in tears into each other's eyes, but then three warheads came and hit the William all at once with terrible power-

* * *

The high alarms were howling harder than ever, many crew were sent flying, sparks fell everywhere you looked and the Battlestar was shaken to a point that they had never suffered before, fractures appearing in many parts of the armor...

"Ron, Hermione!" Bill yelled across the smoke and the weakening red lights- "You have to lead everyone and take them to the escape pods, guide all the civilians, take my daughter and get into the Fleur as soon as you can!"

"Bill, what?" Hermione cried-

"I'll stay here to ram my Battlestar against their largest starship" Bill replied with a broken voice- "Someone's got to do it, please tell Fleur..."

"BILL, NO!" Hermione roared.

"That I love her..."

"No way!" Ron yelled- "Bill, you can't stay, you have to be our leader in this!"

The William was now surrounded by the Sylons, receiving flak hits everywhere while the Fleur, apparently escaping, was flying fast towards the planet- the distance between the Battlestars was growing larger every second, the Serpents still fighting against thousands of little Sylon fighters outside...

"You have to get married and start a family" Bill said in tears.

"And you have a daughter to live for!" Ron roared in his face- "You have Fleur and Victoire! Hermione and I are staying here to ram the William"

"You are my brother!" Bill replied, the deafening alarms howling everywhere.

"We want to kill Sylons, we want to avenge Harry" Ron said.

"This way, we can kill them all in one single hit" Hermione cried- "I love Ron and we shall die together in glory! Now go Bill, GO!"

"It has been an honour to serve on your command" Ron whispered as he gave his brother one last and crushing hug- "Take everyone to the Fleur and say goodbye to Ginny for me!"

"This is Captain William" said Bill's voice, coming from the damaged sound system and heard all over the Battlestar- "We have armor fractures and low ammunition, I have set the warheads to explode on impact and we are ramming the Battlestar. Get to the escape pods as fast as you can..."

Terror and angst broke out everywhere, civilians running while the crew was trying to take control of the mobs-

"It has been an honour to be a Captain of my Battlestar William"

Then Bill dashed out of the burning bridge in his desperate way to the refuge of the kids, without daring to turn back and look at Ron and Hermione a last time...

Ron took the maneuvering controls while Hermione took over the artillery batteries to keep attacking the Sylons, and meanwhile the Fleur, visible far into the distance, was managing to escape from the blast that was coming within minutes...

* * *

Bill was carrying a terrified Victoire and leading a group of hundreds of civilians, all dashing across a dark hallway barely illuminated by the red lights. The William was shaking hard from the violent hits outside, and then they all reached the deck of escape pods and began getting inside those large, white capsule-like ships-

Bill and Victoire climbed into the Captain's personal Serpent, hundreds of crew and civilians alike were getting ready inside the pods and then they all began to fly across long and dark tubes, finding outside the searing flak fields and the infinite stars...

Little Victoire was crying as she looked all around the battle and Bill, maneuvering to avoid the attacks, could see how the armies of Serpents were protecting the large squadrons of harmless escape pods. Heavy gunfire and explosions could be seen anywhere you looked, and then he proceeded to lead all the Serpents and the pods towards the relative safety of the Fleur and the hopes of a new life.

Battlestar Fleur could be seen in the distance like a dream, and meanwhile the William, all burning over but still resisting like a monster, was attacking with flak fields and advancing menacingly towards the greatest Sylon Moonstar...

* * *

"That's all from us!" Fleur screamed as the last flak attack of her Battlestar, searing across dark space, hit and destroyed yet another Sylon Moonstar- "We have to get as far as we can from the blast, the William is just about to blast them out of our lives!"

Luna and Ginny were pressing many keys and taking control of the vast and almost empty Serpent decks, opening way for the escape pods from the William to finally get in-

"They are entering" Ginny said- "All serpents and escape pods are landing safely inside! We have twenty, fifty, seventy..."

"Captain William and Victoire have landed" Luna confirmed with relief.

"Close the gates"

Battlestar Fleur was relatively calm and safe, as the Sylon Moonstars, more than thirty of them, were now focusing all of their might and firepower on the William in a futile last effort to stop their doom...

"Ron, Hermione..." Ginny cried.

"Now, let's pray for the best" Fleur whispered, not really sure that her damaged Battlestar would resist the shockwave from the most powerful blast that they would ever witness in their lives- "This is Captain Fleur, please everyone head to the refuges and brace for impact. William hits in ten, nine, eight, seven..."

Ginny looked out at the William and the stars, crying for her brother...

* * *

Battlestar William was advancing unstoppable like a terrible monster, tearing its way across missiles and flak fields as Ron and Hermione, caughing and crying in smoke and fire inside, were getting ready together for the last moment of their lives.

The Sylon fleet outside was unable to stop the shattered but still resisting William, and then Hermione looked into Ron's eyes for a last time...

"I love you" Ron cried.

"Sylons" Hermione said, furious and looking to the front- "Life... was never... HARDER!"

Then the last moment came, and they died instantly in a huge blast of light...

* * *

Battlestar William crashed into the hull of the greatest Sylon Moonstar, tearing its way across armor and decks while the terrified Sylons were trying to escape- then a second later it happened, and all the warheads detonated at once with unimaginable power...

"Fleur!" screamed Ginny while Luna, looking at the crash, was sobbing and crying.

The huge nuclear blast lit the dark space with such power that down in the planet night became a bright day, a dreadful, searing blue shockwave spreading like a bubble of death and destroying everything it found in its way!

The Sylon Moonstars were being shattered to particles at contact with the shockwave, all of them destroyed while the Fleur was still trying to get distance...

"It's coming!" Ginny shrieked.

"This is Captain Fleur, brace for impact!"

And then the shockwave hit the Fleur, and they had never imagined anything like that...

* * *

All of those hits, all the battles, all the flak fields and warheads, all those shakings of the past were nothing at all when compared to this-

Fleur screamed in terror while she was flying across the shattered bridge, fire and sparks appearing everywhere while the horrified crew was falling or flying all over the Battlestar... Ginny had fallen like a doll and was now trying to stand up, Luna still resisting and holding to the Captain seat!

The shrieking alarms were sounding with great power, fire and smoke appearing everywhere between a shower of sparks-

"Report!" Fleur screamed as soon as she got back on her feet-

"All systems are crippled!" Ginny shrieked- "Armor falling apart, all engines destroyed, air leaking out and life support system is collapsing!"

Cries and screams were coming from every corner of the Battlestar, William protecting Victoire in a hug and silently crying in the darkness- the Fleur was now falling out of control into the blue planet's atmosphere, and even though the Sylons were gone it did not seem like the Wizards and Witches would make it out of this one...

Fleur could see across her tears the beautiful atmosphere as they were falling into it, and then she realized that the lives of the last seven thousand human beings were lying in her hands...

* * *

Battlestar Fleur was flying out of control as it fell into the atmosphere, the remnants of the armor and the dark metal hull becoming yellow-hot as the enormous starship was searing its way across air and clouds...

"Ginny, Luna!" Fleur screamed, taking controls and trying to maneuver- "Get out of here! Everyone, get out of here and go to the escape pods!"

"We are not leaving you!" Luna said- "Fleur!"

"This is Captain Fleur" she said, and that was the last message that the sound system would ever transmit- "We have lost control of the Battlestar, I'll try to land on the surface as best as possible! You all have to escape as we are falling!"

"Fleur!" Ginny screamed, giving her a last hug- "It has been my greatest honour..."

"Please tell William and my daughter that I love them" she said, and within a few seconds Fleur was left alone at her Battlestar's bridge...

* * *

Serpents and escape pods were coming out of the crippled Fleur as it was falling, a fiery and yellow shooting star tearing its way across the sky-

It was a charming night and Bill was flying outside leading many squadrons, crying as he saw, totally heartbroken, how his beloved wife and her Battlestar were falling out of control towards the mountains and forests that were still many miles below them...

"My flower..." he whispered, holding tight Victoire's little hand.

The hundreds of little ships were flying in the fiery trail that the Fleur was leaving behind her, they were descending into the atmosphere at a heck of a speed, minutes later they were flying between sharp and snowy mountains and then it finally happened:

Battlestar Fleur hit the highest part of a frozen mountain tearing it apart, and then, defeated at last, the great starship crashed between valleys and forests and advanced out of control destroying everything that crossed her path.

Inside Fleur was screaming and crying between alarms and fires, the Battlestar was leaving a huge trail of destruction, the Serpents and pods were landing in the forests and then the mighty Battlestar finally exploded in a blast of white light...

* * *

It all had ended, it was the end of her life...

Fleur was lying broken between torn trees and fire, shattered fragments of her Battlestar burning all around her... it was a scene of death and destruction, and the proud Captain, suffering from internal bleeding and great pain, was looking up at the stars.

The twinkling lights were looking magical and perfect, forever gleaming in the solitude of dark space that they had left behind...

Fleur was crying and the stars were reflected on her eyes, tears sliding down her face as minutes were passing- she could hear nothing but the whispers of the fire and the wind, and then came two voices that she loved and that would be forever a part of her soul.

"Mommy!" screamed Victoire.

"Fleur...!"

Bill and Victoire had appeared dashing towards her across the shattered forest, and twenty seconds later the blue eyes of Fleur were gazing into the loving eyes of William Weasley-

"Is this a new world?" she asked, her voice fading away into the silence.

"Yes, we did it" Bill replied.

Victoire was crying, and then Fleur, looking at the stars, sighed with glee and relief for the last time of her life.

Her eyes lost the light, and everything went dark around her...

* * *

Five years later, a teenage Victoire Weasley walked out of a dazzling crystal castle into the most beautiful gardens that you could imagine...

She was wearing with pride a dark uniform of the Space Wizarding Armada, and after walking for some time between frozen lakes and trees, she found her father William sitting on a wrought iron bench and looking peacefully at the distance.

A fantastic and dazzling city was visible between forests many miles from the hill where the crystal castle stood, looking like a vast sea of lights in the night with its super tall skyscrapers reflecting the stars and the violet moon up in the sky...

"Hello, my sweetheart" Bill said with a broken voice, looking up at her.

"Five years ago a night just like this" Victoire said, sitting down beside him- "You are thinking of her, just as I have been all day"

"We shall never forget her" Bill said, putting his left arm around her shoulders- "Fleur is part of us forever"

"I am so proud" Victoire said with a sad smile- "My mother made all of this possible, it was her gift for all of us"

"A new world..."

Victoire looked up at the stars, crying and thinking of her mother...

_**The End!**_


End file.
